


Maiden's Kiss

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [48]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absofuckinglutely not, Awkward Rolepaly, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Never drabbles from me, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, not a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: It's the day of love in Westeros. Brienne decides to experiment.





	Maiden's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Maiden's Day is the equivalent of Valentine's Day in Westeros.

Maiden’s Kiss  
Brienne wanted to put a bag over her head but it wouldn’t solve the problem of her height. Shoulders hunched, her blue eyes darted anxiously over the aisle displays. Seven hear her now but she hoped with all her heart never to run into a colleague or worse, a student.

Margaery, who was grinning at the variety of dildos on display, saw her frowning. She rolled her eyes and pinched her goodsister on the side. As Brienne yelped, she hissed, “Bree, come on. Lighten up, will you? You have every right to be here!”

“That doesn’t mean I want to be here! When you and Ellaria said we’re going out for dessert, I thought you meant actual cakes and pies! Not—” Brienne made a face at the too-real model of a cunt by her shoulder. She stepped away, flushing. “Not fur pie.”

Damn people. She was screwed up about the meaning of dessert for years now. For Jaime it meant her cunt. For the people she called her friends, it was more or less the same thing. With a sigh, she wearily followed Margaery who was inspecting a display of vibrators. 

Everywhere she looked were objects screaming sex. Brienne didn’t see herself as a prude but the blatant display of sex was just too much. Her face was hot and her sweater was sticking to the back of her neck. She should have had more wine during lunch, she thought, glaring at a display of edible panties.

“Brienne! Marge! Over here! I need help!” Ellaria called out from the other side of the store. As Margaery eagerly went to her, Brienne gasped and looked around again. When they reached Ellaria, Brienne hissed, “Could you not call us by our real names here?”

“Someone here has a stick up her ass,” Margaery complained. She gestured at her basket, which was overflowing with feathers, creams and a riding crop. “She won’t even check out the toys.”

“Oh, Bree, relax! Now, help me choose a harness.” Ellaria held up a black leather pair of curving straps and a red one with a strap in between. “Do you think I should go for the G-string harness?”

“What do you need a harness for?” Brienne wanted to know.

Margaery and Ellaria exchanged smirks. “It’s for when we use the strap-on. Oberyn loves it. The bigger the better.”

Margery burst out laughing as Brienne reddened. “Maybe Brienne needs a strap-on,” she teased, putting an arm around her waist and giving her a friendly squeeze.

“Shut up,” she growled, batting her arm away.

“You and Jaime should try toys, Brienne,” Ellaria said as she put the G-string harness in her basket. “Maybe start slow. Like maybe have him wear a clit tickler or something. Or you can handcuff him. Or maybe a blindfold?”

Brienne shook her head as she followed the women down the aisle. 

Maiden’s Day was the day of love in Westeros. Restaurants and hotels were overbooked for romantic dinners and stays. Shops were festooned in pink and red decorations. It was a holiday Brienne could do without. She found it ridiculous that people would only celebrate love one day out of a year. Not to mention that it had become a marketing giant. The adult store they were in was full and the cashier never stopped ringing. Aside from expressing love, it was apparently a day without inhibitions either.

As Brienne followed the women, she saw some people entering a room. Heavy pink curtains closed off this section from the rest of the store. Curious, she asked, “What’s behind those?”

Ellaria’s eyes twinkled. “We can go see.”

Brienne gave her a wary glance. “Ellaria, don’t embarrass me any more than I already am, okay? I’m really uncomfortable here.” She gestured at the contents of Margaery’s basket. “I mean, Marge, really? You’re going to use that riding crop on Tyrion?” 

Margaery tossed her hair and walked ahead of them. “Who says I am?” 

Even Ellaria looked surprised while Brienne reddened some more. Ellaria grinned and took Brienne by the elbow. “Tyrion Lannister with a riding crop. I can get behind that. Or on my knees,” she added with a wink. 

 

The first thing Brienne did upon arriving home was hiding her purchases under the bathroom sink. She vowed never to go shopping with Margaery and Ellaria again. They teased and taunted her so to shut them up, she turned, red-faced, to a store assistant and haltingly asked for recommendations. It was the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her. Now she didn’t have to actually use those items but she didn’t believe in wasting money just to make a point. Also, Jaime might love it.

She and Jaime were staying in tonight. One of the great things about her husband was he shared her opinions about Maiden’s Day. He couldn’t stand the color pink and public displays of affection made him gag. Brienne thought it was funny because he was always grabbing and touching her very inappropriately when in public. The children have complained about it.

Drew and Ty were out with their dates, as expected. Michael and Jason were off to a party. Joanna was out too with her friends. Alysanne thought they were ridiculous but she wasn’t going to be the loser stuck at home with her parents on Maiden’s Day. She was at a sleepover. 

For the first time in years, Jaime and Brienne had the house to themselves.

Despite her misgivings about the day, she still thought to make their stay a bit special. Jaime loved her in blue so Brienne had bought a dress a while ago. It had cap sleeves and a scooped neckline, and a very low back. The skirt was fitted and ended just above the knee. As Brienne got dressed, she kept glancing toward the bathroom and the cabinet under the sink. 

Sex with Jaime was always exciting. Her husband was playful and clearly knew what he was doing. He was insatiable and naughty and really loved her body. It was hardly vanilla for them but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try something new, she thought, heading for the bathroom and still staring at the cabinet. She bit her lip then got down on her knees.

Brienne had just finished setting up when she heard Jaime’s voice calling for her from downstairs. She hoped her blushing cheeks wouldn’t give her away. It turned out she didn’t have to worry. As soon as she reached the last step of the stairs, Jaime was all over her. 

He sank his tongue in her mouth. Fondled her tits eagerly through her dress before his hands delved under the skirt and found her bare. Brienne gasped against his tongue as he palmed her cunt, a thumb rotating on her clit and a finger shoving roughly inside. As she grunted in shock, Jaime stilled. “Sorry, wife.”

He retracted the finger and continued caressing her elsewhere. Brienne kissed him, raking her teeth across his lower lip before sucking on it loudly. As Jaime panted and rubbed his erection against her, she whispered, “Husband?”

“Hmm?” He murmured, pulling her back and licking her lips. 

“I do have,” she began to say but unable to stop kissing him, “plans.” 

Jaime pulled away. His blond hair was now tousled from her fingers. He looked like he’d been thoroughly kissed and very much ready to fuck, judging from how his pupils had overtaken the green of his eyes and his wicked grin. He hugged her around the waist. 

“Plans to seduce me? It’s working,” he said then began to nibble on her throat. 

Brienne sighed, shuddering. Jaime was a guy who went from a zero to a hundred in an instant. And she had never refused the ride, always too happy to go along. She let him pull up her skirt one more time, moaning as his fingers found her wet. Gods. The Seven bless Jaime Lannister and his fingers, she thought, feeling her legs begin to give away. She lowered herself on the stairs and he was quick to follow. So not part of the plan, what was happening, but she couldn’t help herself. She caught his face in her hands and kept kissing him. Jaime hauled her skirt to her waist and pushed his fingers back inside her. The furious thrusts of his fingers in her cunt made her head fall back. 

“Jaime.”

Jaime, watching his fingers slide in and out of her, turned to give her a smile. “I love my present, wife.”

Despite feeling herself about to come, she managed to laugh shakily and gasp, “That’s not my present.”

The surprise on his beautiful face was worth it. Her eyes shone and she pulled his fingers out of her. She was quick to unzip his pants, once again getting a surprised smile from him. Her legs climbed to his sides and drew him back down to her. 

“Fuck, Brienne, but I can’t imagine what your present is after this,” Jaime groaned as his cock entered her. “Fuck. This is the best. Fuck. Fuck.”

Brienne smirked and kissed him.

 

A while later, Jaime was wearing a very happy, smug smile. They were in bed, and sweaty from their exertions on the stairs. Somehow, Brienne managed to drag Jaime to their room and proceeded to strip him off his clothes. She was still wearing her dress but it was crumpled in very telling places. Her hair was wildly mussed. Pink colored her from cheek to neck. 

He watched as Brienne, standing next to him now, poured wine into goblets. The soft light from the lamp played gently on the toned muscles of her arms and the strength in her hands. His wife was a fascinating mix of contradictions. Her moonlight skin was soft and kissed overwhelmingly by freckles, yet it covered sturdy and firm muscles. She was stronger than him, possibly the strongest person he knew, but she had the softest heart. Her hands, which could no doubt crush bones, were the hands their children sought when sick or needed reassurance. 

Brienne sat by his side and handed him the glass. Jaime straightened up and they clinked glasses. Blue eyes met green as they sipped the wine. 

Jaime let Brienne take the glass from him, and with hers, put them on the nightstand. He turned, so enamored with her movements. Sensing his gaze, she blushed and glanced at him. “What?”

“I’m wondering when you’ll take that dress off and join me,” he told her, lounging on his side. Brienne blushed some more and gestured awkwardly at the TV.

“Um, I thought we could watch a movie.” As she spoke, she blinked rapidly. Sweat beaded her upper lip. Jaime grinned as she continued. “Could you set it up while I get ready?”

“What do you have to be ready for? Just get naked and get over here, wife." He tugged at her skirt suggestively.

Brienne leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

“I’m loving what you’ve done so far. I’ll love whatever sexy trick’s left up your sleeve,” he told her. His wife was shy and it was a huge turn-on for him. He had been expecting her to get his hand out from under her skirt earlier and insist they fuck in the bedroom. Instead, she surprised him by letting him fuck her on the stairs. 

The stairs were the first thing one saw from the door. Anyone of their children could have come in, see them going at it like the lions they were, and be traumatized for life. But when Jaime was in Brienne’s arms, he cared for little else but her pleasure and being with her. Or when she turned those breathtaking sapphires on him. Always his breath would catch. Always he marveled that those eyes looked at him with love, respect and trust. Brienne was the very epitome of goodness and it was a fact he never forgot from the day he saw her drunken performance at Ye Olde Gods. She made faces as he teased her about settling for him. He passed them off as a joke. She wouldn’t know just how truthful those words were.

He looked at her curiously as she bowed her head to hide her burning cheeks. “I’ll hold you to that, husband.”

He grinned just before her pillowy lips pressed on him. He tucked her pale hair behind ears and drew another blush from her cheeks. Then she glanced pointedly at their TV. “I won’t be long, I promise,” she said, pulling away reluctantly.

Jaime put a hand on his heart and said dramatically, “My heart is yours, my love. Take it with you in your journey.”

Brienne laughed and stood up. Before she went to the bathroom, she said, “Uh, the movie, Jaime, okay?” Then she closed the door.

Jaime leaped off the bed. He couldn’t find a DVD case and assumed the disc was already in the player. He pushed the button to check the contents of the player. There it was. A black disc with the title “A Knight’s Favor,” in red letters.

Oh, cool, he thought, pushing the button to start the movie playing. He loved movies with knights. His wife was so sweet. An odd choice for Maiden’s Day, but he appreciated it. There was probably a love scene that Brienne would like them to do later. He could get with that. Oh, he was so getting on that!

Jaime settled on his recliner. Bulky and a deep, dark crimson, he had insisted on putting it in their bedroom. He had laughed and laughed as Brienne rolled her eyes at the horrid piece of furniture. But she saw it made him happy. For that, Jaime would show her she too could be happy on the chair. She refused to admit it but he only had to look in her eyes to know that the furniture, indeed, satisfied her. They could fuck here later, he thought, sitting back. It had been a while. Plus, they had sent it away for cleaning the last time. 

He frowned at the opening scene of the movie. The actors were a blond man and a blond woman. Their costumes were appropriate to the role—they had armor, sword, cape—but his discerning eye said this was just a step above what you rented from a shop. It must be an indie knight movie, he thought. Maybe more concerned with existentialism and vows than swords? It could make for one hell of scorching love scene later. Still, he was a little disappointed. He wanted to see swordplay---

“I owe you my life, ser,” the female knight was saying. “You were very brave.”

“Sweet praise, milady,” the male knight told her.

The female knight, whom Jaime noticed had blue eyes, frowned. “I am no lady, ser. I’m a knight, just like you are. I have a sword.”

The male knight smirked. Jaime frowned. His eyes were green too. “Oh, indeed you do, milady. But you only have one sword. For a knight to be feared in the battlefield, he needs two swords.”

“Holy fuck,” Jaime said out loud. “Does he mean—”

His eyes popped open as the man stepped towards the woman and began unlacing her breeches. “You are no knight, but a lady. But mayhaps you have just the place for my sword. It so does need rewarding. . .for bravery.”

Jaime’s eyes popped wide open as the male knight yanked her breeches down. The camera zoomed on her trimmed blond cunt as lean fingers entered it. The woman moaned and the man grunted, “You’re warm enough for my sword, milady.”

In the next instant, clothes, cheap armor and cloakds, fake swords were flying. Naked, the actors were on the floor. The man was groaning and grunting as the woman energetically bobbed her head up and down his cock. 

“Uh, Brienne?” Jaime managed to say. Damn but he was getting turned on. He had to check, though. “Um, what’s this movie you rented?”

Before Brienne could answer, the woman pulled her mouth long away from the cock to say breathily, “Words will never be enough to thank you, my good ser.”

“No. But even without words, milady, your mouth is more than sufficient.”

“Brienne? Wife?” Jaime called out again.

“Oh, it’s about knights,” Brienne answered from behind the door. “Um, knights and sparring. Are they already?”

Jaime watched in disbelief as the woman took the entire length of the man’s cock in her mouth and sucked powerfully.

“Well, it’s different,” he answered in a strained voice.

“How interesting!” Brienne exclaimed.

Interesting indeed, Jaime thought, feeling his cock twitch. Sure, the scene was turning him on. But what was making harder and harder was the knowledge that Brienne had porn. His shy, proper wife, with porn! Seven bloody hells, but if she didn’t leave the bathroom anytime soon, Jaime was going to tear down the door and fuck her senseless. 

Carnal, animalistic grunts and groans came from the screen. Jaime had to lower the volume. But he was groaning too, eyes already half-closed. If he squinted so, the woman’s blue eyes could almost pass for his wife’s. He looked hopefully at the door of the bathroom, wondering if he should yell for Brienne to come out now. He was hard. He needed her. 

Fuck it. He didn’t want to come watching some professionals going at each other when the real thing was just a few feet away. But Jaime’s hand lowered to his cock and he rubbed himself. He found the remote and turned the movie off. The only light in the room was from the lamps. 

“Brienne!” he roared. “What’s taking you so long?”

The door to the bathroom slammed open. Jaime jumped, freeing his cock. Wide-eyed, he turned to see Brienne standing in the light. . .dressed as a knight.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered, joy and relief in his voice. 

Brienne was dressed in a dark blue leather midriff, the chest molded over the small, high curves of her breasts. It came with a short, matching skirt. Tall, black boots emphasized the endless length of her legs. Muscular, pale thighs flashed like ivory swords in the night as she strode toward him. By the Seven, was his wife holding a sword too? 

She was so magnificent! And perfect. Just. . .perfect. 

Jaime grinned and held out his arms to her. 

“Cocktease. Come here and fuck me.”

Brienne frowned but her cheeks were pink. “Is--Is that all you have to say after this knight slew a dragon for you, ser?”

“Huh?”

Brienne grabbed him roughly by the chin and sneered, “How should a man thank this lady knight for rescuing him? I slew a dragon and what do you call me?”

Jaime had to bite back his smile from growing. So, his shy wife wanted to play. Though her words had strength, the deepening flush in her cheeks told him she was unsure. Gods, she was the sweetest thing.  
“I should call you my knight,” he breathed. “I apologize, milady.”

Brienne’s eyes sparkled. For a moment, her stern expression faltered and he detected a a hint of a smile. But her face hardened again and she squeezed his jaw none too gently. “I’m not a lady.”

“Forgive me,” Jaime said, struggling to keep a straight face. It was clearly important to Brienne that they do this. Behave, he told him himself. But he should just give up. He wanted her. His cock was hard. Both knew where this was going. 

But he really appreciated what his wife was doing. She didn’t have to do this. 

“You’re not? Why don’t you unlace your breeches and show me?” He said. As Brienne frowned and blushed, he caught himself. “Mayhaps a sweet rise of your skirt---”

“Maybe I should show you just how wrong you are, ser,” Brienne growled. “I am not a fucking lady.”

Then she kissed him firmly, roughly. The blood rushed down Jaime’s cock and he groaned, arms encircling Brienne. He pulled her so she was straddling his lap, his cock brushing against her leather skirt. Fuck. He would hiss but Brienne was kissing him hungrily, running her tongue against his, caressing his jaw, his chest. Jaime, kissing her back with equal fervor, took her hand and brought it around his cock. Her long fingers circled him.

“Oh, Brienne, how I love you,” he gasped before grabbing her by the hair and kissing her again. He licked her lips and repeated, “I love you. I fucking love you. Love you. Love you—“

Brienne began rubbing him and he growled, head falling against the recliner. He fell so sharply that he took Brienne with him. She crashed against his chest and he yelped in pain. The leather was hard and the stitching scraped his nipples. Without missing a beat, Brienne took him by the mouth again. Her hand returned to his cock and continued driving him insane.

Nonsense murmurings drifted from Jaime’s lips as Brienne’s lips went to other places of his face and body, igniting little but searing fires on places he didn’t know were sensitive until that moment. She nipped at his clavicles, nibbled on the bulge of his shoulder. Lower she went, a wet, warm tongue flicking over his nipples. Jaime thought it was glorious payback for all the times he went mad for her nipples when she lingered. Grazing her teeth on the tips. Gently blowing on them. Sucking. Sucking like they were candy she couldn’t get enough of.

He was hard, painfully, torturously so. Every time the leather of her skirt brushed against the leaking tip was a new level of torture. The swift caress of her thigh brought him closer and closer to a white-hot peak. Through half-closed eyes, he watched her pale, blond head move down his abs. She licked and kissed every firm ridge before thrusting the tip of her tongue repeatedly in his belly button.

_She was going to kill him._

Blessedly, she raised her head. Jaime opened his eyes completely and found them drowning in clear, warm sapphire pools. Brienne held his gaze, opening her mouth to show him the pink, enticing thrust of her tongue trailing down the strip of hair leading to his cock.

“Brienne,” he pleaded. “Please.”

She smiled. Her eyes lit up. She slipped to her knees before him, sweeping his legs wide open. 

Then her pink lips parted again and wrapped around his cockhead.

Jaime squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his hips.  
For the thousandth time, he was grateful for his wife’s superior strength. Her palms flattened on his hips, stilling him. Jaime wouldn’t stop bucking against her.  
She pressed more firmly down and he groaned, knowing the battle was happily lost. He opened his eyes and watched her looking at him her beautiful eyes. She tongued the entire length of his cock leisurely. Up and down she went, sometimes circling it over the surface of a tip. His legs trembled. His nails sank in the soft leather of the seat. 

Then she wrapped her mouth around his cockhead and sucked.

She sucked so hard the force pulled half the length of his cock into her mouth. Jaime’s eyes flew open before slamming close again. He felt her steadily guiding him inside her mouth. Felt her tongue flattening on his cock. Felt the tip rub against the roof of her mouth and dragged a moan from her. His hips thrust again at the sensations of the sound. Wider Brienne’s mouth opened until he felt himself jutting against the back of her throat. Her name was a groan, dark and needy.

Brienne tilted her head to take him deeper. It was an invitation. Jaime had to fight for control but it was too much. The warmth of her mouth, her, was just too much. Her fingers clenched around his thighs as Jaime fucked her mouth. Hips swung back and forth, cock bumping the back of her throat repeatedly. She closed her eyes as she moaned. Her lips tightened. That’s it. 

That’s the one. 

Jaime shouted as white-hot fire consumed him.  
Up in flames he went, surrendering to the merciless suction of her mouth. He gripped her head, stilling her to the surge of his thrusts. She scratched at his thighs and he groaned at the new sensation. It was the killing move and he was only too glad to yield. And yield he did. She moaned as his semen filled her. 

Gentle licks and shy kisses were lavished on his cock to bring him down. Jaime collapsed against the chair. Tiredly, he reached under for the lever that stretched out the chair. He beckoned Brienne to drop down beside him and she did, still wearing her leather costume and boots. He grimaced at the hard molding of her breasts pressing hard against his chest but he held her anyway. 

Brienne bent a leg, slipping it between his. The supple leather of her boots was a teasing caress on the sides of his legs. Jaime groaned, smiling as he did. 

“Did you like it, husband?” She asked.

He opened his eyes and played with a sweaty lock of her hair. “If this is the face of a man who found your brand of seduction atrocious, perhaps you should give him a hard lesson. One he won’t forget.”

“I’m glad,” Brienne said, obviously relieved. She dropped her head on his shoulder. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s you. I’d be the biggest fool if I wasn’t, Brienne.”

Brienne kissed him on the chest. “I love you.”

Their smiles were tired but fire lit up their eyes still.  
“Rest now,” Jaime told her, tightening his arms around her. “I have a debt to collect later.”

“A debt?” Brienne was puzzled.  
He chuckled. “You’re not the only one who gets to have all the fun, wife. And I’d love to have turn in this interesting outfit of yours.”

“Jaime, it’s a fucking dress. It’s a midriff with a skirt!”

“So?”

Brienne was blushing. “Seriously?”

“Hey, it’s still a knight’s costume. And I have a feeling—and feel free to confirm it later—that I’ll kill it in the midriff and skirt and these boots.” He said, nodding at them. “I don’t have your gorgeous legs, wife, but trust me, I’ll make it work. You won’t be able to resist me.”

“You’re weird,” she said, putting her head back on his shoulder. She was shaking with laughter. “But I’ll always love you.”

He kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t stop.”

“Jaime?”

“Yes, my Brienne?”

“Happy Maiden’s Day, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I've given up on JB in Season 7 and 8. I hope I'm wrong. But I'm going to re-read the books. That's what matters, right?
> 
> I have a Brienne theory post in my Tumblr page. The trailer disproves some of the points I made there, so yay! I'm ohcaptaintarthister there.


End file.
